


Lingering in the night

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [69]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Worries, bad tagging, doubts, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Less than two weeks ago, he laid with him and no matter who he slept with, they always came up short. Yonekuni’s thoughts.





	

He could feel it, softly and gently, the touch of fingertips trailing across his skin as he laid out in bed. Back to the person behind him, he pretended to be asleep. The warmth against his back provided him with the barest of relief, though it was nothing but a pale imitation of what he had felt less than two weeks ago.

The soft humming from the girl behind him stirred up irritation in the pit of his stomach, the continuation of patters along his arm. Though when the girl approached him, he told her that it was nothing but a one time thing. But the way the girl clung to him, the look in her eyes and now, recognizing the tune of what she was humming. Suppressing the shudder that ran through him, the sex he had with her was nothing but boring and dull, as it has been with other girls before he had laid with Fujiwara.

Every single one of them, dull and boring, leaving his body yearning for the excitement he had felt with the heavyweight. When lips trailed down his neck, murmured words that were meant for his bloodline and not for himself, for what his body offered, he threw away the pretense of sleeping and got up. The want was easy to pick up earlier and though he ignored the signs, he took what she offered.

Regret and guilt at at him when he pictured the quiet male. The understanding smile and knew that once again, he had made a mistake. Dressing in the clothes he had worn earlier, ignoring her inquiries of where he was going and if he wanted more. Grabbing his jacket, he slipped out of the apartment, pulling it tightly around his shoulders.

Would Fujiwara know what he did? Would he figure out what happened and what he did? Would the wolf understand and forgive him? Leaving behind the dull apartment and the dull owner in bed, he let his feet guide him. Uncaring that the rain was slowly falling on and around him. He hoped that the rain would wash away the guilt of what he done and on the surface, he would balk at the word “guilt”. After all, he wasn’t quiet in a relationship with anyone. Wasn’t committed to just one person.

And yet, in the back of his mind, words whispered by his soul and his instincts told him differently. Shaking his head, he changed the direction he was originally headed and turned, heading to the apartment that he shared with his brother. Feelings that were new and uncomfortable raged inside him, leaving him with nothing but a sour taste in his mouth and a headache.

Tonight wouldn’t be the night to think about emotions that he refused to acknowledge.


End file.
